


Can't Walk Away (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Blowjobs, First Time, Hale Pack, Inspired by Music, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Minor Character Death, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Spark Stiles Stilinski, spazy Stiles, werewolf convention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El estado Alfa de Derek ya no lo dejará quedarse con la manada Hale, no cuando tenía que lidiar con el derecho natural de Laura de liderar a los Hale cuando su madre abandona el cargo. Así que toma a sus Betas y va a una convención de hombres lobo para tratar de encontrar nuevos miembros. No espera que Stiles Stilinski esté allí, buscando un Alfa para su banda de inadaptados. O que Stiles sea su compañero.





	Can't Walk Away (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Walk Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136944) by [EmilysRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilysRose/pseuds/EmilysRose). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Esto solo es una traducción al español, la autora de este fanfic es una escritora de la página Archive of Our Own (AO3) con el username de EmilysRose, si tenéis tiempo, pasaos por el perfil y dejarle un kudo.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136944
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

"Aparentemente, nos vemos tan bien que la manada Neeman está pidiendo vino", cuando Derek solo arqueó una ceja, Boyd sonrió. “Para la fiesta”. Lo dijo con una voz tan inexpresiva que a Derek le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Boyd.

Resistió la tentación de gruñir, su piel se tensó y le dolió la mandíbula superior mientras forzaba a sus colmillos a mantenerse sin salir. Se salvó de responder, sin embargo, por Erica. "Desearía que los Neeman lo hicieran", bromeó, levantando la mano para frotar el antebrazo de Derek, olfateando y calmando la sensación enfermiza de ser vigilada, juzgada y objetivada. Sin embargo, ella siempre parecía alentar la agresividad, ya que su segunda al mando encontraba placer en atacar a todos.

La observó mientras se pasaba el pelo rubio por encima de los hombros, hinchando su ya sacado pecho mientras se recostaba contra la pared. Ella se arqueó de una manera extraña, dando a la manada Neeman una sonrisa coqueta. Siguió frotando arriba y abajo de su antebrazo y aunque parecía sexual, la tensión y un suave sentimiento familiar se abrían paso a través del vínculo de la manada.

"No somos carne", dijo Derek, apretando los dientes en un intento de no dejar caer sus colmillos. No aquí, en la concurrida sala de conferencias.

Estaba aquí para conseguir una manada, al menos un número mayor de betas. Para fortalecer su manada. Para estabilizarlo. A veces deseaba que sus betas fueran suficiente, pero después de estar en la manada de su madre, después de sentir la conexión de casi un centenar de hombres lobo diferentes, Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Jackson simplemente no eran suficientes. No para su cordura, no para la de ellos. Y la idea de luchar contra Laura por la manada de su madre le dejó un sabor amargo y feo en la boca.

Pero no se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Ni a ninguna manada. Especialmente no a los de la manada Neeman.

"Algo pasa", dijo Erica, dos segundos antes de que la conmoción en el otro extremo de la sala de conferencias atrajera la atención de Derek de la presencia calmante de Erica. Sintió la pequeña oleada de angustia de Isaac cuando él y Jackson se dirigieron hacia allí.

"Manada Alfa" Jackson dijo sin palabras, tocando el hombro de Isaac cuando se separaron de la multitud y avanzaron. Estaban llamando la atención, la curiosidad y la lujuria, mientras Jackson llevaba a Isaac a la seguridad.

"Hmmm ... vienen de Tres B." Erica murmuró, sus ojos mirando más allá de los betas.

"Entonces deberíamos ir a cualquier conferencia que no sea Tres B." Boyd se hizo a un lado para que Isaac pudiera correr hacia las manos ya levantadas de Derek, hundiéndose en sus brazos y en el olor, como si Derek pudiera quitarle la ansiedad.

"Se dirigen hacia aquí", murmuró Isaac, olfateando el cuello de Derek, bajando los hombros. Derek alcanzó alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo su mano allí.

Pero la Manada Alfa no se dirigía hacia ellos. Incluso cuando Derek se separó de la pared y Erica y Jackson se deslizaron a ambos lados de él como segunda y ejecutor. Detrás de él, Boyd e Isaac esperaban con una tensión tranquila y observadora. Los alfas no venían, Derek podía verlos, ver a Deucalion en particular, pero parecía que estaba distraído.

"¿Muestras la cara aquí, muchacho? Eres patético, incluso antes, cuando tenías un Alfa para atar tu magia ". Derek se acercó un poco más, la curiosidad de la multitud hacía crecer la suya. El "chico" con el que Deucalion estaba hablando no era un niño en absoluto, sino un hombre de veintitantos años, parado de pie, con los hombros hacia atrás y una sonrisa en sus labios bien curvados. Era una postura excepcionalmente fuerte cuando se enfrentaba a un Alfa, especialmente a Deucalion, que se había ganado su reputación de sediento de sangre. "Sal de aquí antes de avergonzarte a ti mismo y a tu pequeña banda de inadaptados".

El chico se rió. El sonido era alegre, a juego con su sonrisa. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y su franela colgaba de sus hombros, un tamaño demasiado grande. A Derek le parecía una especie de chico totalmente estadounidense, el tipo que se paseaba bajo el sol de California. No importa que la piel del hombre estuviera pálida, llena de lunares y la mirada en sus ojos tenía un brillo especial.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Escupió Julia, sus ojos brillando con ese resplandor púrpura en sus ojos que la identifica como druida.

"Podemos parecer mariquitas, pero mira lo que dices o de lo contrario apagaremos tus luces". Se rió de nuevo. "Después de todo, somos hombres, hombres en mallas".

"¿Qué?" Deucalion se burló. "¿Es esto una broma para ti?" A la derecha de Derek, Erica se estaba riendo, sin embargo, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

El chico suspiró. "Escucha, Dukey-boy, tan absolutamente aterrador como eres, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Ve a comer una galleta o algo así, parece que tu presión sanguínea está aumentando peligrosamente.” Asintió con la cabeza hacia el enrojecimiento rápido de Deucalion.

"No tienes derecho a estar aquí. Sois un grupo de marginados sin alfa con una chispa que no sirve para nada ¿quién os querría en su manada?"

"No lo sé, por la misma razón que querrían un medio ciego, ególatra, supongo. Somos malditamente dramáticos.” El hombre se rió.

Deucalion gruñó y el comedor comenzó a vaciarse lentamente a medida que la gente se iba. Solo unos pocos Alfas, los que aún no tienen manadas, se quedaron en el área abierta, incluso si se quedaban lejos. Cualquier potencial emisario que pudiera hacer frente a Deucalion merecia la atención. Derek sintió que su propio interés aumentaba al ver que los ojos de Deucalion brillaban con un color rojo oscuro y feo, exponiendo la naturaleza retorcida de los miembros de su manada. Era suficiente para que la mayoría de los Alfa se fueran también. Como si estuvieran enfermos por la retorcida naturaleza de Deucalion. Demasiado tarde, Derek se dio cuenta de que él y su manada eran los únicos que aún estaban en el comedor.

El mago los miró y la curiosidad abierta le quitó la mirada pícara de los ojos. Las fosas nasales de Derek se ensancharon cuando los ojos del hombre destellaron, volviéndose de un blanco brillante. Una chispa era un hallazgo raro, un hallazgo poderoso. Le parecía extraño que el chico estuviera en una convención, buscando una manada. No podía imaginar cómo una manada que podría mantener la fuerza de un mago con chispa no habría querido que formase parte de su manada. Cuando Derek olió el aire, no pudo evitar admirar el olor que estaba recibiendo, como el pinot-grigio, el pan fresco y el chocolate amargo.

"Hola, peludo", dijo el mago, ignorando por completo a Deucalion, su manada y su emisario druida. El mago volteo la cabeza para mirar a Derek arriba y abajo. Algo extraño parpadeó en sus ojos blancos, casi como si hubieran destellado a rojo Alfa por un segundo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Hale."

Al hombre parecía gustarle eso y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa real, una cosa agradable, casi ridícula. "¿Como los Hale? ¿De Nueva York?"

Derek asintió.

"Ah, esa es una línea de sangre interesante. Tu, señor, me vas a comprar un café ”. Se giró completamente para enfrentar a Derek y su manada, su espalda expuesta a Deucalion.

"Oye, mira ..." Derek corrió hacia adelante, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Deucalion fue más rápido, su ira lo impulsó a apretar sus dientes en la garganta del mago de la chispa, solo para que el mago de la chispa literalmente explotara, todo su cuerpo latía como una metralla que solo apuntaba a la cara y el cuerpo de Deucalion.

Deucalion aulló por el dolor, sosteniendo su cara ensangrentada mientras Julia corría hacia delante. Detrás de ellos, Ennis se agachó, buscando la amenaza que ya no estaba allí. Kali y los gemelos se veían encantados y viciosos, con los ojos fijos en la sangrienta boca de Deucalion, pidiendo más sangre.

"¿Qué demonios?" Erica no era la única de su manada que también se movía, mirando alrededor de la sala de conferencias con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Vamos, me siento sediento". El hombre estaba detrás de ellos. Derek se giró para ver la sonrisa fresca y feliz del hombre, sus manos aún en los bolsillos. "Vamoooos".

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Isaac preguntó, retrocediendo.

Los ojos del hombre todavía estaban de color blanco y observaron el retroceso de Isaac con un aire no afectado. "Oh, lo golpeé con mi shamone". Hizo un movimiento brusco, saltando hacia arriba para que sus rodillas estuvieran dobladas, todo su peso presionado hasta las puntas de sus pies mientras agarraba su entrepierna. Se bajó de golpe rápidamente, deslizándose rápidamente mientras gritaba, "¡hee, hee!"

"Está loco", dijo Boyd. "Pero puede correr rápido".

"Sí, puede." Erica ronroneó.

"¡Vamos!" Hizo un movimiento salvaje y aleteó con el brazo, su franela se abrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia las puertas delanteras del hotel.

“¡Te mataré!” Rugió Deucalion. Pero todavía estaba de rodillas, Julia murmurando sobre hierbas y todo eso.

"Vamos." Derek se estiró, empujando contra la espalda de Jackson para aliviar la ansiedad y la tensión en su ejecutor. Para que todos salgan de la sala de conferencias. No quería estar allí cuando Deucalion se curara y decidiera vengarse. "Veamos a dónde nos lleva". Le gustaba el aroma del chico. Basta con que, una vez que estaban en las calles vacías de la pequeña ciudad de Minnesota, se detuvo frente a su manada para tener un mejor olor. En el aire fresco del invierno, era fácil olerlo realmente y sentir el extraño tipo de sensaciones que traía, como si algo en su lengua se estuviera derritiendo, sintiendo como si algo en su piel le hiciera cosquillas. El aroma de un mago, sin duda. Solo que su olor daba sensaciones físicas en lugar de emociones, pero algo estaba oculto.

"Estás escondiendo algo", se dio cuenta Derek, yendo al paso con el hombre mientras caminaban por la calle.

"Oh, ¿se suponía que te contara toda la historia de mi vida antes del café?", Preguntó.

"Maldito rarito." Jackson siseó.

Derek y el hombre lo ignoraron. "Soy Derek".

"Stiles". Él sonrió, asintiendo.

"¿Qué diablos es un Stiles?" Isaac preguntó.

"Soy yo. O, supongo, una serie de escalones que los animales pueden usar para escalar una cerca o una pared.” Derek observó cómo su brazo rascaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, con una expresión tímida que se alzaba en su rostro.

"Oh, ¿puedo escalarte?" Erica preguntó, riendo cuando la cara de Stiles se giró para mirarla, su rostro enrojeció ante su coqueta sonrisa.

"Ah, no. ¿Tal vez? No lo sé. Creo que probablemente podrías comerme para el desayuno, cariño. Eres muy caliente, no me malinterpretes, pero soy el chico equivocado para ti. Bueno, quiero decir, obviamente, ya que no nos conocemos, ¿cómo podría ser el hombre adecuado para ti? Pero quiero decir, soy gay. Así que no vayas por ahí ”. Hizo un gesto entre ellos mientras seguía caminando. “O lo que sea que esté haciendo tu hermosa y aterradora cara ahora mismo. Ah, ¿tal vez si no fuera gay? Tal vez ni siquiera entonces, porque sí, das miedo. Sin embargo,” vaciló en sus pasos, uno de sus pies no se levantó por lo que casi se estrelló contra el suelo. La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque Derek lo había agarrado.

Tocar la piel de un mago siempre era una experiencia extraña para Derek. Por lo general, las sensaciones que venían con su olor se hacían más fuertes. A veces podía sentir su magia, si eran lo suficientemente poderosos, recorriendo todo su cuerpo como una onda de choque. Pero tocar el brazo desnudo de Stiles y ayudarlo a levantarse hizo que Derek se sintiera bien. Correcto. No podía explicarlo. Se retiró rápidamente, limpiándose la mano que había usado para tocar a Stiles, lo que consiguió fue frotar el olor de Stiles más en su piel y eliminar la extraña sensación de cosquilleo de la magia de Stiles.

"Gracias, gran chico.” Dio una palmada a Derek en la espalda, todavía moviéndose por la calle. "Entonces, ¿conoces buenos lugares aquí en la ciudad?"

"¿Pensé que lo hacías?" Boyd frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué pensaste eso? Nunca he estado tan lejos del este: Cali es mi lugar de origen. Mi alma. Nunca he estado aquí antes de hoy, en realidad. Hace frío ”. Frunció el ceño ante el cielo nublado de invierno, como si lo insultara.

"Usa un abrigo, gilipollas", murmuró Jackson.

"¿Por qué te seguimos entonces?" Preguntó Isaac, parándose en seco y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "Parecía que sabías a dónde ibas".

"No tengo ni idea." Stiles sonrió dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlos. Todos sus movimientos eran impactantes, energizados. "Sé dónde está mi habitación de hotel, oh y mi teléfono". Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, moviendo un teléfono en el aire con la punta de sus dedos. "Déjame buscar en Google esta ciudad de mierda, lo sabré todo en ..." Sus rápidos dedos se deslizaron por una contraseña, antes de pasar por la pantalla. "Oh, mira eso, tres llamadas perdidas. Hey, ¿a vosotros os gusta el café? Porque me encanta un poco de café, pero realmente no quiero tomarlo ahora. Hace que mi magia se vuelva rara, ¿entiendes? Hay ... ¡joder, sí! "Su puño se levanta, luego pareció mirar a su lado en busca de algo.

Sólo encontró a Boyd, que parecía confundido y estaba tratando de ocultarlo. "Oh. Sí. Joder ". Al instante, la actitud excitada de Stiles se había ido. Apartó su teléfono, con los hombros hundidos en el frío. “Este pueblo tiene tacos. Me propongo comer un taco en cada nuevo lugar en el que he estado. La tradición, ¿sabes? —Le dio a Boyd y al resto de ellos una sonrisa afilada y dolorida.

Derek estaba un poco asombrado. No podía saber si era de Stiles o del cambio emocional que acababa de percibir en Stiles.

"Correcto", dijo Derek, cuando era obvio que nadie más hablaría. "Tacos será."

"¿Sí?" Stiles se animó un poco, dándole a Derek una sonrisa tímida y complacida que tenía el estómago de Derek rodando.

"Sí", dijo Derek sintiéndose devolver la sonrisa. "Vamos a ir por unos tacos".

Stiles comenzó a guiarlos de nuevo y la manada de Derek se retrasó intencionalmente. Podía sentir su evaluación, su interés, su placer tímido, mientras observaban a Derek y Stiles. Eran las emociones de Derek, principalmente, las que le fueron devueltas cuando su manada se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba considerando cortejar al mago con la chispa para que fuera el emisario de su manada.

"¿Cómo están los tacos en Nueva York?", Preguntó Stiles, mirando a Derek rápidamente y luego a otro lado. Caminaban de regreso al hotel.

"Bien, supongo". Derek estaba un poco decepcionado de sí mismo por no comer fuera más a menudo. La grasa y los productos químicos en la mayoría de los lugares de comida le sentaban mal, así que cocinó su propia comida. "Muy ... ah, taco-ey."

"Ha, me gusta eso. Taco-ey. ¿Qué es un taco de todos modos? Tan raro. La comida es tan rara. Ni siquiera puedes describirlo sin decir de qué se trata o de qué está hecho. Taco-ey. ”Él se rió entre dientes. "Bonito."

"¿Como son en Cali?"

"Oh, son fenomenales, mi hombre". Derek retumbó su propio placer, mientras Stiles le sonreía. "Como ... super taco-ey. Lo mejor que he tenido, excepto esa vez en que mi ... mi amigo, fue secuestrado por una cazadora de los Calavera en México. Era un espectáculo de mierda, como, había extraños berserkers en el templo. ¡Araya estaba como "¡qué crees que estás haciendo, pasando las vacaciones de primavera aquí! ¡Estúpido hombre lobo! "Agitó el puño en el aire cuando pasamos el hotel y seguimos caminando. "Pero Scotty la encantó, ya que puede encantar a cualquiera, incluso a Araya Calavera. Como una droga. Seriamente. Ella hizo una fiesta genial y nos emborrachó con un poco de tequila. La fiesta fue acabada por este jaguar, que apareció en la fiesta porque decía que mató a su familia. Estabamos practicando tiro y la cazadora le dio matándolo. Dios, extraño a esa cazadora, nos lo pasamos muy bien en la fiesta.”

“Jodido Jesucristo. Dale a este tipo algo de Adderall ya.” Jackson siseó.

"¿Se está riendo de que un cazador haya matado a un cambiaformas?", Preguntó Boyd.

"¿Se emborrachó con un cazador?" Erica parecía especialmente interesada.

Su preocupación, interés y confusión llegaron a Derek a través del vínculo. Derek lo asimiló, su propia curiosidad se apoderó de sus emociones. ¿Quién era este chico? Nunca había oído hablar de un Berserker en la vida real. Y los jaguares eran raros. Tan raros como el propio Stiles era, en realidad.

"¿Qué ... tienen que ver los Calavera con los tacos?" Preguntó Derek, complacido cuando la atención de Stiles volvió a él.

"¿Hmm? Oh. Ella nos hizo tacos para la resaca. Los mejores tacos de todos los tiempos. "Los ojos de Derek siguieron el movimiento de su lengua rosada saliendo para lamer sus labios. "Yum". Él parpadeó. "Probablemente debería llamarla. Ella me dio un genial regalo de Navidad ".

"¿Recibis regalos de Navidad de los cazadores?" Erica casi corrió hacia ellos. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Stiles". Él le dirigió una sonrisa. "Encantado de conocerte, oh, hey, estamos aquí". Se detuvo abruptamente, mirando la tienda situada entre una lavandería 24 horas y un lugar de alquiler de vídeos. "¿Mirad eso, un lugar de vídeos? Hu. ”Él negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué está pasando con este mundo?" Dio un paso adelante con facilidad, entrando al pequeño restaurante mexicano.

Derek se quedó fuera con su manada, girándose hacia ellos después de ver a Stiles deliberadamente caminando hacia la caja en la parte de atrás. "Deberíamos escucharlo", dijo Derek, mirando primero a Isaac. Era el mejor para este tipo de situaciones. No era un luchador, pero conocía a la gente, conocía el peligro y, más que nada, tenía los mejores instintos.

"Creo que estoy medio enamorada", dijo Erica, todavía mirando a Stiles a través de la puerta.

Derek estaba sorprendido por su furia posesiva. Mantuvo su gruñido, pero no pudo hacer nada por las emociones que compartía a través de su vínculo. Ella retrocedió ante él, sus grandes ojos mirándole. “¿Derek?” Dolor se compartió a través del vínculo y él se acercó a ella, calmando el dolor con culpa.

"Creo que ..." Isaac suspiró. Puso su barbilla más adentro de su bufanda mientras empujaba sus rizos hacia atrás. "Es peligroso, eso es más que obvio. Peor aún, no parece ser el tipo de persona que simpatiza con otra cosa que no sea lo que él diga, ¿sabes? Los tipos así son especialmente peligrosos. Si solo nos está utilizando para conseguir un Alfa, creo ... "miró a Derek. "Si entramos allí, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Puedes alejarte, Derek?"

Esa le pareció una pregunta extraña a Derek, por supuesto que podía alejarse.

Aunque no quería hacerlo. Él realmente, realmente no quería. Se sentía más frío y más triste sin Stiles cerca de él, llenando el aire con su energía, su poder. "Di la palabra y nos vamos. Ahora mismo."

"Vamos, vamos, vamos", siseó Jackson, saltando un poco para alejar el frío de Minnesota. "No me gusta el chico. Es molesto."

"Tu si que eres molesto", señaló Boyd fácilmente, sonriendo mientras Jackson soltaba un gruñido juguetón.

"Yo ... no lo sé, Derek". Isaac se mordió el labio. "No tengo una mala vibra pero ..."

"¡Suficientemente bueno! ¡Vamos! "Erica abrió la puerta, en cuanto la abrió les llegó el olor de la comida picante en el aire frío. Y ese aroma, a vino, chocolate amargo y pan recién hecho. Estaba siguiendo ese olor antes de que la puerta pudiera abrirse por completo. Sintió la resignación de la manada cuando lo siguieron.

"Oh, bueno, decidiste quedarte".

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Estás siendo sarcástico?" Se sintió un poco herido por eso, mientras observaba a Stiles apoyarse en la parte de atrás de un banco de plástico amarillo.

"¿Qué? No, Dios, no es así. No es así en absoluto, en serio ". Se levantó, levantando las manos. "Lo siento, no soy muy bueno en esto de ser amable y todo eso. En realidad no es ... Scott es el que hacía este tipo de cosas. Conocer gente, hacer conexiones. Él era el amable. Soy un idiota. Pero un idiota que piensa que eres super caliente y guau. No solo dije eso. ”Derek observó, sintiendo ese latigazo de nuevo cuando Stiles se pellizcó el puente de su nariz. “Tu eres más caliente que el maldito sol, sí. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí por algo más que eso. Parecéis prometedores. Y ... ”Levantó la vista. "¿Cállame, por favor?"

Derek se rió. "Eres adorable." Dijo, antes de ir al mostrador a ordenar. No se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó a Stiles hacer un ruido parecido a un ganso estrangulado.

"Adorable. Has oído eso, chico bonito, me llamó adorable.”

"Vete a la mierda." Jackson siseó.

"Aww, también te amo, boo".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Derek ordenó lo primero que vio. "Uno relleno de chili, por favor". La señora detrás del mostrador asintió, escribiendo en la pestaña del boleto. "Y una blue moon".

"Eh, flat-tire es mejor con el chili", dijo ella.

"Un flat-tire entonces". Metió la mano en una nevera detrás de ella, abriendo la cerveza antes de entregarla. Derek se hizo a un lado para que Erica pudiera ordenar, luego Jackson, luego Boyd, luego Isaac. Se giró mientras lo hacían, mirando a Stiles observalos.

Era extraño ver al chico estar quieto. Derek no había pensado que fuera posible, pero mirándolo ahora, observando a su manada con una extraña y aguda mirada: "¿Es la hiperactividad un acto?" Preguntó, mirando la aguda mirada marrón de Stiles mientras se acercaba.

"Ojalá lo fuera." Dijo, volviendo a la manada de Derek. Evaluándolos. “Haría mi vida mucho más fácil si pudiera controlar mi verborrea. Pero no, es real. Tengo TDAH desde niño. La magia no pudo ayudarme. Mi metabolismo quema tan rápidamente los medicamentos que no tienen la oportunidad de funcionar. También reacciona a mi magia, así que, sí, a mis padres no les fue fácil criarme. Aunque a veces puedo canalizarlo. No los pensamientos aleatorios, por supuesto. Pero sí toda está energía que hace que no pueda parar quieto."

"Hmm." Derek puso la cerveza en sus labios, tomando un sorbo rápido para saborearla antes de que saliera la comida.

"¿Hmm, eso es todo? ¿Solo hmm? ”Stiles lo miró, sonriendo. "Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, ¿verdad?"

"Oye, qué ..." Derek no se molestó cuando Stiles tomó su cerveza, tomando un gran trago.

"Tengo que conseguir una de estas", dijo, mirando la etiqueta. "Nunca la había probado, no me gusta mucho la cerveza".

Derek se estremeció cuando Stiles le devolvió la cerveza y luego se paró detrás de Isaac para pedir una, mientras la señora traía una orden de chile verde.

Derek se llevó la botella a la boca, oliendo la saliva de Stiles en el borde. Era una versión concentrada de su olor, golpeó a Derek como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Derek no compartía la bebida ni la comida con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. Casi le arrancó la cabeza a Laura cuando le robó un zumo cuando él tenía cinco años. Y el sentimiento empeoró y empeoró a medida que sus instintos exigían que nadie tomara lo que era suyo. Si alguien preguntaba, estaba bien. Podía permitirselo fácilmente, pero nadie podía quitarle nada. No sin repercusiones.

Derek volvió a tomar un sorbo de la bebida, sobre todo por ese sabor, mezclado ahora con la saliva de Stiles, que hizo que la cerveza fuera más rica y sabrosa, notando de inmediato qué tan grande era el trago que Stiles había tomado. Pero no estaba enfadado, ni furioso ...

Sí, Derek no podía alejarse de esto.

Miró por encima de su botella para ver a Stiles mirándolo sobre su hombro. Derek solo podía ver la inclinación de sus labios, una sonrisa de complicidad. De repente, Derek se dio cuenta de que la bebida compartida era una prueba. Que Stiles sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Un gruñido de satisfacción salió del pecho de Derek.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Stiles comía con el mismo gusto que cuando hablaba. Y comió con entusiasmo mientras hablaba. Isaac había dejado de comer solo para mirar y Jackson había empujado su comida con disgusto. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo", dijo, metiendo una porción de taco en su boca, los jugos goteando por la parte inferior de su barbilla y en la palma de la mano. "Es que hay gente verdaderamente mala por ahí suelta. Harry Potter lo tuvo fácil.”

Derek frunció el ceño mientras mordia otra sección de su taco. "¿Cuándo empezamos a hablar de Harry Potter?"

"Oh. Ahora mismo. ”Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, su mandíbula se movió mientras masticaba. "Es como ... súper loco. Arañas gigantes. Basiliscos, joder, sí. Especialmente si tuviera a Ron a mis espaldas. Ese chico era como, la mejor clase de amigo. Scotty ...”Y pareció, de nuevo, mirar hacia un lado. Esperando ver algo que no estaba allí. Y de nuevo, esa sensación pesada y triste empujó su peso sobre sus hombros. Derek vio como Stiles bajaba su taco.

Derek no sabía qué decir. Nunca antes había perdido a nadie. Aún tenía a sus abuelos. La muerte, el dolor, lo hacían sentir incómodo. Se movió en su asiento, extendiéndose hacia adelante cuando Stiles agarró un flat-tire. Derek se acercó y tocó la mano de Stiles. Sus dedos se arrastraron uno contra el otro, marcándolo con su olor. El contacto con la piel de Stiles le dio a Derek esa extraña y cálida emoción a través de su cuerpo. Stiles tomó la cerveza y le devolvió la mano.

Derek frotó sus dedos, ignorando cómo se sentía la grasa del taco mientras intentaba perseguir la sensación de hormigueo de la magia de Stiles.

“¿Era tu Alfa, Scott?” Preguntó Isaac.

"Sí. Lo era. ”Stiles suspiró, tomando un enorme trago. "Mejor amigo. Hermano de otra madre. Lo que sea que quieras llamarlo, él era increíble. Y ahora está muerto. "La boca de Stiles se torció en algo que no era una sonrisa, sino una burla a sí mismo. La pena en sus ojos, mostrando perfectamente lo mal que se sentía. "Ves, pasamos por toda esta mierda loca juntos. Primero, él es mordido por un alfa. Entonces tenemos que lidiar con un poco de Romeo y Julieta con los cazadores. Luego aparecen kanimas, quimeras, cazadores de recompensas de monstruos y el encantador grupo de perras de Deucalion y un montón de criaturas extrañas más: ¿los dread doctors?" Él negó con la cabeza. "La cosa más rara de todas. Pero no, nada de esa mierda lo mata. En cambio, es un maldito accidente automovilístico. Después de todos los años y todas las peleas ...” Sus ojos se volvieron distantes, vacíos. "Un puto accidente automovilístico mató a mi amigo".

"No somos invencibles", dijo Derek, queriendo acercarse de nuevo. "Podemos morir, como todos los demás".

"Sí. Me di cuenta de eso. "Sin embargo, no hay sarcasmo en las palabras de Stiles.

"¿Tu chispa no desapareció?", Preguntó Boyd.

"Nop". Stiles dijo, dándonos una sonrisa audaz y traviesa. "Mi manada ... es rara".

"¿La estás llamando rara?" Jackson se cruzó de brazos. "¿Tú?"

"Oh sí".

"De ninguna manera, Derek. De ninguna manera. ”Jackson miró sobre el cuerpo de Erica para mirar a Derek, pero la sensación que venía a través del vínculo era más interés y ansiedad que una negación absoluta. Derek lo desecho.

"¿Quiénes son?"

Stiles sonrió, la felicidad brillaba en sus ojos cuando alcanzó debajo de la mesa y levantó sus caderas, estrellándolas contra el fondo de la mesa y haciendo que Erica gritara mientras trataba de evitar que su refresco se derramara en su enchilada y agarró su teléfono. "Aquí. Aquí. Los de la foto son ellos ”. Rápidamente abrió su teléfono para mostrarnos. "La manada McCall". Les enseñó a todos la foto en su teléfono. Sabiamente, eligió enseñarsela primero a Isaac antes de que se la mostrara a todos y finalmente se la enseño a Derek.

Derek miró hacia abajo, cuando Erica se inclinó hacia él para ver mejor y frotarle el cuello.

La imagen era obviamente vieja: el pelo de Stiles era corto estilo militar, su cara era más redonda y el marco de su cuerpo más suave. Tenía el brazo colgado alrededor de un niño sonriente, moreno, con pelo lacio y una mandíbula torcida. La mandíbula torcida era sostenida por las manos de una niña asiática dulce y de rostro redondo. Sin embargo, al otro lado de Stiles, había una peliroja que parecía molesta por algo, sus labios rojos fruncidos hacia la cámara. También había una chica dulce, pálida, de mandíbulas cuadradas, con pelo largo y negro. Incluso más joven que ellos, probablemente recién empezando la escuela secundaria, un niño de pelo castaño con una sonrisa pícara, una niña de piel morena con una amplia sonrisa y un niño de piel oscura con diamantes en las orejas. Inclinándose sobre los más jóvenes, un hombre con hoyuelos afilados y ojos cálidos.

"Hu", dijo Erica, mirándolos. "No puedo decir cuál es el puesto de los miembros de tu manada solo por la imagen".

La mayoría de las veces, el puesto en la manada era fácil de elegir. Mirando a los betas de Derek, era fácil decir que Jackson era el ejecutor porque siempre estaba protegiendo a los miembros más débiles físicamente, pero también con apoyo emocional. Y Erica era conocida como su segunda porque no le tiene miedo al peligro. La manada de Laura era de la misma manera.

Pero mirándolos a todos, era difícil decir que puesto tenían.

Derek le pasó el teléfono a Isaac, quien lo tomó, mirando la foto con ojos de curiosidad. "¿Manada McCall, dijiste? "Se puso a pensar en busca de información. "Es nueva, ¿no? ¿Ni siquiera cinco años? Norte de California, ¿verdad?"

Derek recordó haber escuchado historias sobre ellos. Eran un grupo salvaje y joven: su madre había disfrutado leyendo sobre sus hazañas en el Boletín del Hombre Lobo. Sin embargo, nunca lo había leído él mismo. Algo que iba a corregir tan pronto como regresara al hotel.

"Beacon Hills. Sí”. Stiles asintió. Agitó los dedos e Isaac le devolvió el teléfono. Lo dejó en la mesa para que todos pudieran verlo señalando. Derek prestó mucha atención a la sonrisa fácil del chico con la boca torcida. “Lydia la Banshee, Kira la Kitsune. Liam y Hayden son quimeras, no preguntes ”. Miró a Jackson, sonriendo peligrosamente. "Este tipo aquí, es Mason, está como poseído por un espíritu de hombre lobo demoníaco. Sin embargo, está totalmente en control. Y ese es Danny, él es humano. Esa es Allison, ella también es humana, pero una cazadora. No puedes verlo porque está tomando la foto, odia salir en las fotos, pero el último miembro es Jordan, un perro del infierno.” Se echó hacia atrás con los ojos fijos en los de Derek. "La razón por la que la chispa de Scotty nunca se presentó es porque no teníamos otros hombres lobo en la manada. Solo éramos nosotros, la alegre banda de inadaptados.” Su sonrisa se volvió suave, dulce.

"¿Por qué queréis una manada, entonces?", Preguntó Boyd, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen. "Claro, pude ver cómo técnicamente érais una manada, ya que teníais un alfa, pero ahora que se ha ido, no podéis llamaros manada. ¿Por qué querríais ser parte de otra?"

"Porque Beacon Hills es nuestra ciudad", dijo Stiles, golpeando su dedo contra la mesa con irritación. "Siempre ha sido así, incluso antes de que Scott fuera mordido. Nosotros la protegemos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de quién podría hacer que una ley nos respaldara, aprovechamos la oportunidad. Scott era nuestro Alfa, nadie podía discutirlo. Ahora que se ha ido ... no queremos que otra manada reclame el territorio".

"Así que necesitas un Alfa" Boyd desafió, mirando el dedo de Stiles. "¿Para que no reclamen el territorio de Beacon Hills? ¿Un alfa que reclamara la tierra y os dejará estar ahí?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Si eso es lo que se necesita. Sobre todo, queremos ... una manada. Estamos dispuestos a extender nuestra familia ". Miró a Derek, tratando de decir algo con los ojos que Derek no entendía.

"Si no recuerdo mal", dijo Erica, tocando su barbilla. "Beacon Hills es un punto donde siempre hay alguna amenaza sobrenatural, ¿no? Siempre tienes algo entrando o saliendo de tu territorio. Amenazando a tu gente. Casi ningún humano vive allí porque siempre acaban en el fuego cruzado ".

La sonrisa de Stiles era cegadora. "Somos como el salvaje oeste sobrenatural". Y nuevamente, había una sombra en sus ojos. Derek no entendía porque comenzó a cantar la canción Rider in the Storm por lo bajo. O cómo el chisporroteo y la fuerte propagación de la magia llenaron su cuerpo cuando la magia de Stiles reaccionó a lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

"Stiles—"

"Cerveza, la cerveza es buena". Se levantó. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, luego caminó de regreso al mostrador, con su cartera ya en la mano.

"Chicos". Isaac se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos desorbitados. "Beacon Hills es peligroso".

"No mierda. La única razón por la que la gente vive allí es por tontos como ese tipo.” Jackson miró por encima del hombro, hacia donde Stiles estaba agarrando tres cervezas de la aburrida dama detrás del mostrador.

"Si nos unimos a él, iremos allí". Boyd se inclinó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño al teléfono de Stiles, que se había oscurecido. "De ninguna manera podemos permanecer en el territorio de Laura". Él levantó la vista. "No será una vida pacífica, Derek. Escuché que son atacados varias veces al año. Nunca hay paz. Nunca. "Se frotó la cara. "Mierda, él ha conocido a los Dread Doctors. Esos tipos son leyendas urbanas, Derek. Y habla como si los hubiera conocido."

Derek observó a Stiles caminar hacia atrás, sosteniendo sin esfuerzo las tres botellas de cerveza en sus largos dedos. Entendió la reticencia en la caminata de Stiles. El cuidado de su mirada. Se preguntó, sin embargo, sobre la actitud alegre. La risa. Todos observaron a Stiles mientras bajaba las cervezas y se deslizaba en la cabina.

"Es pesado, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será". Dijo sin preámbulos. "Lyds y yo, tenemos esta teoría en marcha: creemos que con la sangre de hombres lobo, la tierra se asentará. Scott había estado conduciendo, la noche que él, sí, estaba yendo a visitar algunos chicos locales que estaban pensando en tomar la mordida. Para ver si podíamos expandir un poco la manada. Poner a prueba la teoría.” Nos miró con una mirada oscura. "No seréis suficiente, pero esos chicos, todavía están esperando que alguien les dé la mordida. Hay siete. Con eso, creemos que la tierra se asentará. Canaliza a través de mí con un poco de magia, al Alfa y luego al resto de la manada. Hace que la tierra se sienta protegida, para que no atraiga a todas las criaturas malvadas. ”Esperó, su rodilla moviéndose tan fuerte debajo de la mesa que Derek podía sentir la forma en que los bancos conectados se tambaleaban.

"Vienes con muchas sorpresas", dijo Derek, agarrando su cerveza, saboreando la forma en que la saliva de Stiles tocaba el borde. Todavía le daba esa sacudida. Que placer.

Stiles resopló. "Soy de bajo mantenimiento en comparación con mi manada".

Derek asintió. "¿Cómo es tu vida, Stiles?"

“¡Vigilancia constante!” Gritó las palabras, haciendo saltar a todos. "Como he dicho, Harry Potter lo tenía fácil. Él tenía a Ron. ”Stiles agarró su teléfono, su pulgar frotando la pantalla negra mientras lo retiraba. Como si todavía pudiera ver la cara de Scott iluminando los píxeles. "El mejor amigo que un chico podría pedir. Leal. Inteligente. Vulnerable en todos los lugares correctos y listo para defender la justicia ".

"Ron era un jodido bobalicón" murmuró Jackson.

Stiles se puso rígido, sus ojos se encendieron. "En las películas, claro. Le dieron todas sus mejores líneas a Hermione. ”Miró a Jackson, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Derek examinó las sensaciones que venían del vínculo, eliminando la actitud defensiva y el orgullo de Jackson, tratando de concentrarse en la simpatía de Isaac. Jackson retrocedió. "En serio, ¿cómo es tu vida? ¿Cómo sería para nosotros si este ... experimento tuyo no funciona? "Preguntó, ignorando los gemidos que venían de Boyd e Isaac y cómo Jackson gruñó para ocultar su repentina preocupación ansiosa.

Porque si el experimento funcionara, Derek tendría una gran variedad de personas para cuidar. No solo sus betas, sino siete lobos nuevos, no probados y desconocidos que buscan orientación y obligación. Además, Derek ni siquiera podía recordar a todas las criaturas extrañas que Stiles juraba que eran una manada. La dinámica misma le hizo girar la mente.

"¿Si no es así?" Stiles frunció sus labios perfectamente formados hacia Derek. “Excepto tener que luchar contra una criatura cada tres meses. Quiero decir, realmente atacado. Ser atacado de la nada cada cuatro o cinco meses. Tu casa estará protegida por mí, pero no puedo proteger a toda la ciudad. Vigilarás perímetros por turnos cada noche. Aprenderás a dormir con una pistola o un cuchillo contigo. Sabrás quien es el druida del pueblo, Deaton. Aprenderás a nunca sorprenderte. A sentirte ... cazado. Aprenderas cómo es sentir el cambio en el aire cuando se acerca algo peligroso, pero no sabes qué es ... pero también aprenderás a amar a tus vecinos con pasión. El pueblo, las extrañas criaturas, se convertirán en tu familia. El duende en el banco creará un fondo para pagar tu hipoteca. Y el duendecillo de la cafetería siempre tendrá café, con un poco de polvo, esperándote para cuando llegues. La señora Dullahan al otro lado de la calle siempre sabrá cuando necesites una cazuela de comida casera. Y la familia de centauros en el borde del bosque te dará la mierda más extraña que necesitarás en el transcurso del día ”. El feroz orgullo y el amor ardían en los ojos de Stiles cuando agarró su cerveza. No rompió el contacto visual mientras tomaba la mitad de la botella y la dejaba. "Sabrás, Derek, cómo es tener una ciudad entera cuidándote la espalda mientras observas la suya. Tu manada no seremos solo nosotros, tus betas aquí, las personas que muerdas, yo y mi gente. Todos lo serán. Las pesadillas, las peleas y los horrores no significarán una mierda cuando los fae vengan a tu puerta, al saber que has tenido una noche de mierda y quieran ir de fiesta contigo para ahuyentar todo lo malo ".

Se inclinó hacia delante, pasando las manos por las cervezas y los platos para tocar a Derek. El olor marcó a Derek, gentilmente, al tomar la mano de Derek y frotar los dedos de su otra mano sobre la espalda de Derek. Su toque despertó algo dentro de Derek. Su mirada hizo que Derek se diera cuenta de que algo era lujuria. Cuando Stiles alcanzó su punto máximo con sus ojos dorados, su lengua volvía a salir, Derek sentía que su estómago se revolvía y su pene se endurecía en sus pantalones. Podía oler su propia lujuria, llenando el aire, elevándose con el extraño olor mágico de Stiles.

"Si no funciona ..." Stiles sonrió, prometiendo cosas que tenían a Derek inclinado hacia adelante, sus colmillos cayendo mientras perdía el control. "Vivirás en mi mundo, Derek. Y mi mundo es oscuridad y luz. Horror y amor. Pero si funciona ... Se rió, tan bajo que Derek sintió la molesta restricción de sus propios pantalones cuando comenzó a frotar la piel de Stiles. "Oh, verás algo increíble, mi hombre. Algo que no existe en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Verás una comunidad sobrenatural ".

¿Y cómo podría Derek decir no a eso?  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
La manada se fue a la barra libre una vez que todos entraron en el hotel y le dijeron a Derek que pensara en las cosas. Estaba fuertemente implícito que no era invitado a sentarse con ellos y debatirlo, su mente estaba bastante decidida.

Stiles estaba de pie junto a él, mirando cómo se alejaba su manada. "Nunca lo pensé realmente, parecía una idea tan estúpida antes. Scott estaba muerto y yo estaba jodido, hombre. Solo, ¿cómo puedes esperar vivir algo así? Scott, ¿sabes? ”Miró por encima. Y Derek podía imaginárselo, por más incómodo que se sintiera, la muerte de su madre y su hermana ... para darse cuenta de que había perdido no solo a un miembro de su familia, sino también a un Alfa. Miró a otro lado, incapaz de tomar la pesada mirada de Stiles.

"Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el pueblo. Y Jordan y Lyds siguieron empujando y empujando y empujando, joder. Dije que iría a esta estúpida convención de idiotas en busca de un Alfa para cuidarnos. Hacer que todo vaya bien de nuevo. Estaba tan en contra de la idea, me negué deliberadamente a aparecer hasta el último día." Él sonrió. "La única razón por la que vine fue para pelearme con Dukey y arruinarle la cara. Misión cumplida, yay. Pero ahí estás, viéndote devastadoramente sexy y con tu energía ... Él silbó. “Fuera de este mundo. Incluso si ignoro los lazos que tienes con la manada Hale."

“Fue esa energía la que me atrajo, ya sabes. Que tan cerca estas de tus betas. No sois solo una manada. También sois una familia.” Se giró, girándose hacia Derek, extendiendo sus largos y delgados dedos para tocar la mejilla de Derek. “Tus vínculos son sólidos. Fuertes. No he visto nada igual ... excepto mi manada, supongo. Así que sí. Solo quería hacerte saber que es por eso que te elegí. ¿Por qué realmente me gustaría que intentaras esto? Nada concreto, no puedo prometerte que si pones un pie en Beacon Hills serás bienvenido como nuestro señor y salvador y todo ese jazz y tendrás que enfrentarte a la inquisición del hardcore ... ”, se rió. "No estoy haciendo sonar esto interesante. Pero oye, ven a Beacon Hills. Intentalo. Quizá te vayas con alguna cicatriz nueva e interesante." Le guiñó un ojo, deslizando los dedos, oliendo, antes de que empezara a alejarse.

Pero Derek no podía dejarlo ir. Extendió la mano, agarrando la mano de Stiles antes de que realmente pudiera dejar su piel. No dejó que Stiles diera más de dos pasos. Stiles se quedó quieto y Derek se dio cuenta de lo antinatural que debía ser eso, para que un ser tan ruidoso se detuviera y se preparase para un posible peligro.

Beacon Hills no sería fácil y tampoco lo sería Stiles. Pero Derek no quería que fuera fácil. Con lo fácil se quedó Laura. Sometiendo sus instintos, ahogando sus propias necesidades de familiaridad. Esto era ... un salto de fe. Lo que su cuerpo le decía era lo correcto para él.

"Sube a mi habitación", insistió Derek, acercándose, sintiendo el zumbido mágico de Stiles contra su pecho. Su pene estaba duro de nuevo en un instante.

Stiles arqueó una ceja. "¿Ni siquiera una cena primero?"

"Estoy bien así".

"Ha-lindo. ", Sus labios mostrando una sonrisa no más grande que la de Derek.

"Bebé, hace frío fuera". Alcanzó a Stiles, rodeando su cintura, sosteniéndolo en sus manos. "¿Te importa si me acerco más?"

"Joder, sí". Y luego sus labios tocaron los de Derek. Eran suaves, pero el beso en sí era firme, decidido. Sus manos se acercaron a la cabeza de Derek, arrastrando sus dedos a través del pelo y enviando una descarga de hormigueos pesados y necesitados a través de su cuero cabelludo, por su espina y directamente a su pene. Derek lamió sus labios, tratando de obtener acceso y se abrieron con una embriagadora maraña de aroma mágico.

Derek deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, alcanzando la firme redondez del culo de Stiles. Necesitaba tocar la carne allí, deseando que los pantalones estuvieran fuera del camino. "¿Piso de arriba?"

“Dios, joder, sin compartir habitación, sin embargo. Sé del olfato súper desarrollado de los hombres lobo. Vienes a la mía ". Stiles llevó a Derek hacia adelante con sus manos, su magia se estaba construyendo ...

En un solo parpadeo, Derek se encontró en un lugar nuevo. El olor era diferente. Menos hormonas, menos olor a manadas desconocidas, más aroma limpio y antiséptico de los productos de limpieza del hotel. Y estaba desnudo.

Miró a Stiles, quien todavía tenía sus manos en el pelo de Derek. Sus brillantes ojos blancos absorbieron la conmoción de Derek, observando el cambio de rasgos, los colmillos, las garras que repentinamente se apoderaban del culo desnudo. "Debo decir que no, no, no señor", bromeó. "Al menos, tengo que decir que lo intenté". Sus párpados cayeron, una expresión embriagadora cayó sobre sus ojos blancos y, nuevamente, hubo un extraño cambio que había pensado que había imaginado antes. De ojos blancos destellando a rojo.

"Tomaste su Alfa-chispa, ¿verdad?" Derek se dio cuenta, mientras miraba a su alrededor a Stiles. Debería ser imposible. Nada más que un hombre lobo podría tener un potencial de alfa. Pero Stiles siendo una chispa. Las reglas no se aplicaban a él.

Como para realmente confirmar eso, Derek miró alrededor. Estaban en una habitación de hotel, la habitación de hotel de Stiles, si el olor a magia que venía del equipaje en la esquina era una indicación.

"Esa es la cosa, ¿verdad? El truco para todo. "Stiles exigió su atención de nuevo cuando sus manos se clavaron en el pelo de Derek por un breve segundo, antes de soltar las hebras oscuras y arrastrarlas por el cuello de Derek, dejando a su paso sorprendentemente pequeñas líneas de electricidad. “Conseguí la tierra más poderosa de todo el mundo. Seguro que es peligroso, pero es nuestro hogar. Y tenemos que controlarlo, pero para eso necesitamos un Alfa muy, muy poderoso". Sus manos rozaron la clavícula de Derek, bajando por su pecho. "Invitamos a la manada de Dukey a venir. A ver si podían ayudar. "Resopló, pasando las manos por el estómago de Derek. “ Jodido y desagradable hombre ... este ...” Sus ojos brillaron rojos y brillantes como cualquier Alfa. Al verlo, los instintos de Derek se alzaban. La lujuria se mezcla con la necesidad protectora. "Esto será puro. Y será fuerte. Si decides tomarlo. Si crees que valemos el peligro. Y si mi gente piensa que eres digno.”

Sus labios se torcieron en esa sonrisa traviesa que Derek había visto por primera vez en él. Entonces su mano estaba agarrando la erección de Derek, fuerte. Derek gruñó, sus dedos necesitaban tocar la carne de Stiles otra vez mientras Stiles movía la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, torciendo su muñeca en el momento justo. Su propia erección estaba dura y moliendose en la cadera de Derek.

"No es que esté tratando de trabajar contigo o algo así".

"¿De Verdad? Tienes un poco de café en la nariz.” Derek le mordió la nariz, encontrando el graznido del mago infinitamente agradable.

Levantó a Stiles y lo arrojó contra la cama, donde rebotó varias veces antes de descansar allí, con las piernas abiertas. Las abrió más, exponiendo cada centímetro glorioso de sí mismo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba. "Mmm, me siento un poco frío, bebé", dijo, riendo.

Derek se arrastró lentamente por el cuerpo de Stiles. "¿Stiles?"

"¿Hmmm?" Sus rodillas se adelantaron, para golpear la carne del hombro de Derek, enviando ese choque de magia.

"Cállate."

"Ahora-"

Sin embargo, se calló cuando Derek puso sus labios alrededor de su pene y lo tomó con un movimiento de cabeza. Tenía un grosor que le sorprendió a Derek. Se dio cuenta de que la sensación que había estado sintiendo en su lengua, la sensación de que la magia de Stiles fundía algo caliente en su boca, era la sensación pesada y hormigueante de sus labios alrededor del pene de Stiles. Los ojos de Derek se agitaron ante el sabor concentrado y escuchó a Stiles jadear, gemir y maldecir maliciosamente mientras se concentraba en complacer al mago.

"Joder, eso es ... sí, ahí mismo. Oh, mierda, realmente sabes cómo usar los labios, aahh, ahhh, está bien, no, dame más dientes. Sí. Ohhhh.” Los dedos de Stiles se clavaron en el pelo de Derek de nuevo, no para tratar de controlarlo. Derek no creía que sus instintos pudieran manejar eso. Tuvo que golpear sus manos para evitar que las caderas de Stiles se sacudieran.

Alcanzó su punto máximo, sus labios tocaron los suaves pelos del pubis de Stiles y se congeló ante el hombre sobre él. Era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto, ese cuerpo magro, musculoso, que se retorcía y se arqueaba. "No, no, no, no te detengas. Por favor, tan cerca, vamos, Derek ...”

Era la primera vez que decía el nombre de Derek. Un gruñido profundo y satisfecho se movió a través de su pecho y Stiles se puso rígido, su espalda se arqueó, su pecho jadeando profundamente mientras el gruñido vibraba en su pene. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Derek alcanzara entre los muslos abiertos de Stiles, masajeando las apretadas bolas allí mientras comenzaba a mover su boca de nuevo.

"Joder, si no tragas el tirón, oohhh". El cuerpo de Stiles se tensó más fuerte cuando Derek arrastró sus dientes y colmillos, muy ligeramente, hacia arriba del pene de Stiles antes de tragarlo y chuparlo tan fuerte como pudo. Masajeando la parte inferior con su lengua. "Oh, mierda, Derek, Derek, Derek, Dere-k", no fue un grito, sino un suave murmullo que hizo que Derek alcanzara su propio pene con su mano libre, apretándolo con fuerza.

Stiles llegó al orgasmo. Su sabor cubría el interior de la boca de Derek, como el chocolate concentrado, el pan recien horneado y el vino. Ni siquiera podía tragarlo, porque con el sabor vino la magia. Se hinchó, tan grande que el puño de Derek en su pene ni siquiera era necesario.

Rugió alrededor del pene de Stiles mientras la magia corría por su cuerpo, dándole un orgasmo que lo hizo ver estrellas, arqueando la espalda incontrolablemente como ...

Mierda. Él quería morder. Se alejó del pene de Stiles rápidamente, incapaz de evitar lamer el semen restante cuando sintió que su nudo crecía. Nunca lo había sentido antes, pero instintivamente sabía lo que era la sensación. Eso no pasaba, su nudo no se formaría a menos que, a menos que...

Miró a Stiles, mientras Stiles lo miraba. Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los blancos.

"Eso es ... no se supone que suceda". Stiles gruñó, su pene se contrajo cuando golpeó contra su parte inferior del vientre, sus ojos llenos de lujuria se abrieron de golpe. "Mi magia ... no se supone que haga eso. A menos que. Bueno, realmente le gustas. ”Él le dio una sonrisa perezosa, satisfecha y tímida. "Realmente me gustas."

"Sí". Miró a su nudo de apareamiento. "Conozco la sensación". Lamió rápidamente el semen en sus labios, saboreandolo antes de volver a lamer la piel de Stiles. Su nudo palpitó en su mano mientras lo hacía.

Se arrastró hasta la cama cuando terminó, agarró a Stiles y Stiles lo agarró. Se abrazaron, ambos aún jadeando, los largos dedos de Stiles burlándose de la hinchada piel del pene de Derek mientras yacían juntos. Por lo general, aquí es donde la aventura impulsiva de una noche terminaría. Derek agarraría su ropa y se iría. Bajaría con su manada y escucharía sus pensamientos.

Pero mientras miraba los atónitos ojos blancos de Stiles, sintiendo que la magia chisporroteaba a su alrededor cuando una necesidad protectora se clavó en el pecho de Derek, se dio cuenta de que no podía alejarse. Nunca.


End file.
